The above-noted rainwater catchment apparatus is adapted to efficiently collect rainwater falling on a roof or rooftop of the building framework (a residential house or building, for example). Rainwater collected can be used in various ways (for watering on a plant or flushing in a toilet, for example).
As the conventional art relating to such a rainwater catchment apparatus, Patent Document 1 has proposed water catchment equipment having the reservoir for collecting rainwater that is provided in the front of the house or building, for example.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 56-38733